


Nightmares

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Nightmares

Anakin still saw his mother in his dreams. Sometimes, he saw her resting, finally at peace. These were the best times. Other times, he saw her as he knew her in their life on Tatooine. Those times were wonderful as well. The worst times though, were when he saw her in the weeks before her death. Anakin tried not to dwell on those too much. He remembered when Obi-Wan had said, “Dreams pass in time.” When he woke up with tears in his eyes and sweat drenched sheets, he repeated Obi-Wan’s words like a mantra. It didn't help.

The Jedi power duo had been sent on yet another mission in the Outer Rim. It was their last one before they finally got a few weeks off. When he had realized there weren’t enough tents for everyone to have their own, of course Obi-Wan had offered to share with Anakin. Anakin was only hoping he didn't have any nightmares tonight.

Obi-Wan woke up to screaming. He jumped up and grabbed his lightsaber, ready for a fight. As he moved to wake up Anakin for some backup, he realized the screaming was from a much less malicious source. Anakin was having another nightmare.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shook him gently. “Anakin, wake up.” Obi-Wan continued to shake him until, eventually, he woke up. He had tears in his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Anakin took a breath to speak, but he hesitated.

“You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable.” Obi-Wan said.

“It's my mother. I still have dreams about her. Sometimes just happy things, but other times I see horrible things. I know you said they would pass Master, but they haven't yet. I ju-”

Obi-Wan cut him off. “It's okay that they haven't gone away yet Anakin. She was your mother. Nobody expects you to forget her so easily. Horrible things happened to her. I don't blame you for having nightmares about it. None of what happened to her was your fault though Anakin.”

“Thank you Master. I try to remind myself of that, I just struggle with it sometimes.”

“It's perfectly understandable Anakin. Try to go back to sleep though okay?”

“Yes Master. You too.”

Instead of crawling back into his own sleeping bag, Obi-Wan picked up an extra blanket, and laid down beside Anakin.

“Master?”

“I thought we might fall asleep faster this way.”

There was more to it, they both knew that. But that was a conversation for another day. When Anakin’s emotions weren't already so raw.

“I agree.”

“Goodnight Anakin.”

“Goodnight Master.”

They laid there, with Obi-Wan’s arm slung over Anakin’s torso, and Anakin’s breathing evening out, and finally fell asleep. It was the best sleep Anakin had had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
